In the related art, a new product to which a setting operation such as a simple copy mode is added in order to simplify an operation for copying and the like was released. Such a simple operation only has a frequently used setting operation and is to allow ease of use. Thus, a user interface (operation screen) for the simple operation, which is different from that for a conventional operation, is included. There is a case in which a simple operation screen is displayed in an operational environment which is different from that of a conventional operation screen as in a case where the conventional operation screen is created by using the C/C++ language, and the simple operation screen is created by using the web-based HTML5.
When setting of a complex job parameter is required, the setting is performed through a conventional operation which enables setting of all parameters. However, setting positioned intermediately between the simple operation and the conventional operation has no choice but to be performed through the conventional operation. Accordingly, switching from the simple operation screen to the conventional operation screen is required.
However, when switching from the simple operation screen to the conventional operation screen is performed, parameters set through the simple operation so far are not taken over. When a screen is switched to the conventional operation screen, the same setting values previously set in the simple operation screen are to be input again.